


Anchor

by Kittenshift17



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: Maybe he could provide an anchor to cling to in the storm that was losing a parent.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Rachel Matheson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Anchor

The sun rose as she breathed her last. Bass closed his eyes, turning away from the sight, unprepared for what was to come. Miles and Charlie both had complicated relationships with Rachel, but Bass knew too well the impact of losing loved ones and how badly it fucked with the mind. He wasn't in any state to help either of them through this as Charlie sobbed, reaching to gently close Rachel's eyes for the final time. If he knew Miles at all, the surly bastard would reject all offers of comfort regardless of what Bass might offer but maybe he could help Charlie. Maybe he could provide an anchor to cling to in the storm that was losing a parent. Not that she had much reason to lean on him or trust him in the slightest, especially since it'd been his fault she'd already lost one parent.

"Rachel?" Miles asked hoarsely, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. The panicked agony in his voice nearly broke Bass. "Rachel? No. No, no, no, no, no. Rachel? C'mon."

Charlie moved aside when Miles reached for the dead blonde, her own face wet with tears. She looked lost. Small. Fragile. He hadn't seen that look on her before, not even after she'd killed Jason. This was a different kind of hurt. Pain, rather than guilt. She looked up at him when Bass ran a hand through his hair, and she resembled a lost child, helpless and frightened. Orphaned. Adrift.

With no other avenue to offer her comfort, Bass twisted his lips into a grimace and opened his arms, doubting she'd take the offered comfort. The breath huffed from his lungs when she flung herself against his chest, a wretched sob of pure agony escaping her as she clung to him, burying her tear-stained face in his shirt and holding onto him so fiercely, Bass wondered if she would ever let go. He knew he wouldn't if he didn't have to. He'd lived the pain she was currently drowning in, and he would be her shelter in this storm for as long as she would let him.


End file.
